SRV (Survivor)
| tribes = | place = 16/18 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 7 }} SRV is a castaway from . Profile Name (Age): SRV (27) Tribe Designation: Occupation:'none of yo goddamn business '''Best Previous Placement:'I did one of these once, I took myself out of the game cuz the host sucked ass and the org was taking too long and I had a vacation planned so I wouldn't have been able to play anymore 'Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR:'Man, so my strategy is the same: I'm the villain. Every season needs one. I model my game after Wes Bergmann from The Challenge. I've never seen an episode of Survivor 'Do you have what it takes to beat a Goliath?'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. My biggest problem with these games is how goddamn long they take. '''Most threatening Goliath?¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 'Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses:'I am an ultimate warrior, I have no known weaknesses. 'Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR:'This reminds me of the old adage about a bird late flying down south for the winter: as the air got colder the bird found it harder and harder to keep flapping his way south, until he slowed down so much he plummeted and froze where he landed. After some time, a cow came along and shit all over the bird; the warmth from the shit helped to melt the ice off the bird and warm his body so he could continue his journey, but he was trapped! So the bird started to sing, hoping someone would notice and help free him from his shit prison. A cat had come along after hearing the bird's singing and began to uncover the cow shit off of the bird, but before the bird could fly free the cat ate him. Moral of the story: Not everyone who shits on you is your enemy and not everyone who gets you out of shit is your friend. Survivor SRV began the game on the David tribe by immediately causing chaos. First by creating three alliances based on his tribemates previous ORG placements. When the task to vote someone to be the tribe leader came about, SRV volunteered to do it but Troy was displeased with this so he staged a coup and got Kai elected instead. SRV decided not to care and carry on as if he was leader. First, leading the charge against Bray, an outspoken member of his tribe who was challenging him. SRV continued to dupe on Kai and play himself up. At the second immunity challenge, he single handily won for David. This gave him so loyal supporters in Aiden, Chad, and Dark. The next challenge was announced to be a live challenge which required team work but SRV took it upon himself to complete the challenge himself, which resulted in a major loss for David. SRV blamed Kai for the loss but it was no use. He was voted out by his aggravated tribemates. Voting History Trivia References